Everything Changes
by vertigoSWAY
Summary: It's been a while since the Titan Battle. Percy has gone back to his ordinary life in the moral world and he can't take it anymore. Someone pulls the last and final straw and Percy loses it. It takes a talk and some wisdom to rediscover who he really is.
1. Son of

**Inspired by the movie, but based on the book. Takes place after The Last Olympian.

* * *

**The sun was setting. Oranges and purples painted the sky horizon beautifully. Twilights like these were few. It seemed like the times when Artemis wasn't fighting with her twin brother Apollo were rare. It was a peaceful scene for once. Peaceful, of course, if you took out Perseus Jackson from the scene.

"Percy, come on," Annabeth coaxed. "Leave them alone. They're just being jerks."

Percy gave his classmates one last glare and turned away, his hand linked with his girlfriend's. The daughter of Athena had stayed in New York in the aftermath of the battle. After all, she was in charge of rebuilding Olympus. Instead of returning to her father, she decided to take up residence at camp and plan the new age.

Paul had found Percy another school which the demigod was now attending. Every once in a while, Annabeth would venture out from her laptop and come visit Percy. Both of their schedules were very packed. For once, Percy had decided to make something out of his studies despite his dyslexia and ADHD. That diligence also elicited a reason for the some of the seniors at the high school to pick on him. Percy usually walked away, shooting some nasty comment, but this was the last straw. If it wasn't for Annabeth, he would have probably drowned all five of the seniors as they were all by the bay.

The leader of the group was called Ethan, no relation to the son of Nemesis. He was an athlete, the top football player at their school. Strong and intimidating. The rest were just other sports players, who thought teaming up with this guy would guarantee no high school humiliation. They were David, Craig, Austin and Jack.

And they were really trying Percy's patience. His ADHD wasn't helping much either.

"Come on," Annabeth said again, tugging Percy away.

"What are you? Chicken?" Ethan taunted.

Percy just kept on walking.

"I bet your mom doesn't even care about you!" the athlete laughed.

That was it. Percy turned around and marched right up to the five seniors.

"Percy!" Annabeth protested, but it was no use.

"Don't say that!" snapped Percy.

A ripple of chuckles washed through the students.

"And your stepdad? Yeah. He could do so much better!"

"Don't you dare say that about my mom!" Percy hissed. The water in the bay was starting to wash higher up on the shore.

"What happened to your daddy Jackson?" Ethan asked. His voice was filled with provocation. "Leave your mother too? I bet he doesn't care if you're even alive."

"My father left because he had to," Percy replied with as much calm as he could muster.

"Percy." Annabeth's voice was insisting.

"What about you Ethan?" the half-blood shot back. "Did anyone take one look at your face and turn to stone?" Percy couldn't help but allude to his first quest in which he had the misfortune of encountering Medusa.

Ethan's eyes widened and took a swing at Percy. He dodged it expertly, avoiding all hits that were meant for him. He dropped to the ground as Craig tried to take another swing. Sticking out his legs, he managed to trip two of his assailants.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed. She closed her eyes and her lips formed a small prayer. Percy couldn't hear what she was saying though.

Austin landed one punch as Percy was distracted. Percy immediately punched back. Austin stumbled backwards, tumbling back into David. However, even for a demigod, five mortals was overdoing it. What made matters was worse was that they were always blocking Percy's attempts to get to the water in the bay.

Sand flew up every which way as kicks were exchanged. As much as it was an instinct for Percy to draw Riptide, he knew he couldn't. Celestial bronze was a weapon of the gods. It had no effect on mortals. It would be like slicing through air.

Another punch hit Percy square in the jaw. Pain started to sprout everywhere and Percy somehow managed to inch himself closer to the water. His finger met the wetness and energy sparked up his right arm like Thalia had just shocked him.

He pushed off his classmates and stood up, sneakers wet, ankles in water. Percy let the water get him wet. For some reason, he felt more at ease that way. The way the son of Poseidon looked made everyone but Ethan uneasy. The top athlete wasn't about to get scared at some punk who thought he was a better fight.

"What are you waiting for?" Percy asked.

Ethan charged at him but Percy easily sidestepped, sending him face first into the water. Percy made the mistake of underestimating Ethan and stepped out of the water. As the other boy got up, the demigod punched him. It turned into a one-on-one with five spectators.

"Perseus Jackson," a stern voice said.

Percy, who was just about to send a punch into Ethan's gut, stopped short. Anyone who said his full name in that way always sent chills down his spine. And this "anyone" was someone Percy never expected to turn up at this moment. Everyone turned to see a man dressed in a shirt and Bermuda pants standing in the distance.

_Oh shit_, Percy thought as Ethan and his goons ran away. He was really in for it.

* * *

**And I just remembered Percy couldn't get hurt with the River Styx and all...  
Just disregard the major plot hole please.**

**Thanks!  
**


	2. a Sea God

Percy had expected a full-blown lecture from his father but what made it worse was that Poseidon had led the two of them in _pure silence_ back to Percy's house. When Sally opened the door, her face fell. By the bruises and cuts on her son, she could only guess that something had happened. Paul came to the door right when Poseidon left in a wisp of sea air.

Percy said nothing as he pushed past his mother and stepfather. Paul just let out a controlled sigh as Annabeth disappeared into the living room. Sally followed her son into the kitchen and filled the sink with water. It was halfway filled before she turned off the faucet and led Paul into the living room where she was sure Annabeth would explain.

The water looked clear as Percy stuck his hand into it. The water swirled up his arm and healed all his cuts and bruises. Not one drop hit the tiled floor of the kitchen. Percy drained the water and looked out the back door of the kitchen. Their new house sat over a massive lake. Without another second of hesitation, Percy raced out the door and threw his shirt on the soil ground. He kicked off his shoes, pulling of his socks, and dived head first into the sparkling water.

He stayed submerged for so long that the sky had turned completely dark. The moonlight sparkled against the water, tinting the night with a marvelous silver.

_Percy_, his father said in his head. Poseidon didn't sound angry, or disappointed. Just concerned.

Reluctantly, he surfaced. The water left him like he was made of plastic. Every part of him was dry. His father held out his shirt. Percy took it gingerly and slipped it back on. The kitchen lights were on and three silhouettes were scrambling about the place. Annabeth must have stayed.

But they could wait.

Percy sat down and let the water tickle his toes. He felt Poseidon sit down next to him.

They sat together in silence before Percy spoke up. "Sometimes I wish I was normal." Silence. "Just the people out there," Percy continued. His voice contained a hint of disgust. "They think they know everything. Like the way the act and…" Percy cut himself off. No use in venting to his dad.

He finally settled on, "I'm sorry I lost it today."

Poseidon placed a hand on Percy's shoulder. "Under normal circumstances, here would be the part where father starts to lecture his son, but Percy… You made me proud today, although your mother might disagree."

"A hero getting beat up. Real worthy."

"In this day and age, there aren't many out there your age that will get into a fight if someone throws a rude remark about their parents."

"I kind of miss the old days," Percy confessed, looking down to hide his smile. "It used to be that every time I went to sleep, I knew what I had to do tomorrow, even if it was life-threatening. I mean, what now? Kronos is defeated for the while being. I go back to school. But I don't know who I am anymore. I don't know who I want to be."

"You're Perseus Jackson," Poseidon answered. "Son of the Sea God. _My_ son. Don't you forget that."

"I know…" Percy sighed. "I think it's the ADHD. I'm just itching for a fight."

"You're a half-blood. It's how you're supposed to feel."

"Back to the beginning. Just like before. No one knows anything."

"Percy…" Poseidon began. "Percy. Look at me." Percy looked up. His eyes met his dad's. He wasn't sure how to decipher those eyes. They were constantly changing –just like the sea.

"Just because everyone else can't feel it too, doesn't mean that you have to forget. Alright?"

"Yeah…" Percy agreed somewhat distantly. Poseidon smiled and Percy couldn't help but smile back. The sea god dissolved into a wisp of sea air again and floated towards the bay. Pretty soon, Percy heard footsteps approach him. His shoes and socks fell into his lap.

Looking up, he saw grey-stormy eyes smile at him. "Come on Seaweed Brain." She smiled and held out her hand. "Your mom's got dinner ready. It's getting cold."

Percy nodded and slipped on his shoes, taking her hand in his. He joined the rest of his family at the kitchen.

At the end of the night, he knew who he was. He was Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon the Sea God, Earthshaker, Stormbringer, Father of Horses. A hero. A demigod. A half-blood. Half-god, half-human. Living in both worlds. He'd been to Hades twice and came back alive both times. He, along with his "relatives" had saved the world. He was going to settle for some boring mortal life. If the world wanted him, then the mortal realm had better pack in some kick-ass life for him, or else he won't be satisfied.

_fin.

* * *

_**The last thing that Poseidon says is a lyric from the song _The Call_ by Regina Spektor. Just thought it fit the story.  
**


End file.
